Yellow Rose : bagian 1
by Sacchi-yandere
Summary: Miku dikirimi bunga kuning setiap hari! Ada apa dengan bunga itu? Ada apa dengan sikap Rin yang acuh tak acuh menghadapi Miku? Gak pinter bikin summary nih Authornya! Baca deh!  Salam! 'w'/


Bunga mawar kuning itu lagi-lagi ada di jendela. Ini sudah yang ke... tujuh kalinya, kah? Siapa sih yang mengirim? _Sok_. Aku tidak mau membahas bunga lagi. Aku harus sekolah. Hanya menghabiskan waktu memikirkan bunga dan pengirimnya itu. Tapi, seberapa kesal aku pada bunga dan pengirimnya, _toh_ aku simpan juga bunga mawar itu. Pemiliknya saja yang tidak kusimpan. Kurang kerjaan menyimpan manusia! Manusia, _eh_? Kalau pengirimnya siluman atau hewan, bagaimana? Bahkan mungkin yang mengirimnya... malaikat tampan. Ah, aku terlalu berandai-andai.

* * *

><p>"Pagi, Miku-chan!" seseorang menyapaku.<p>

"Ah, pagi Kaito-kun,"

"_Badmood_?" Kaito-kun mengiringi langkahku.

"Hm,"

"Bunga itu lagi?"

"Yah... begitulah," aku memutar bola mataku.

"Sudah keberapa kalinya?"

"Hm... kurasa tujuh,"

"Mungkin dia fansmu," Kaito-kun tersenyum, "Atau penguntit,"

"Kaito-kun! Sudahlah, aku takut!" aku menonjok bahu Kaito-kun pelan.

Kaito-kun hanya tertawa. Duuuh! Cakep-cakep tapi _nggak_punya _image_. Kaito-kuun! _Jaim_sedikit, duooong!, gerutuku dalam hati.

"Miku-senpai!" terdengar suara imut nan permai(?) yang kurasa milik Len*dihajar Len*.

"Halo, Rin-chii, Len-chii!" sapa Kaito-kun mendahuluiku. Benar, 'kan. Suara imut itu milik Len.

"Err... ah, ha-halo, Kaito-senpai..." Rin _blushing_. Ya, Rin memang suka pada _cowok_ _milikku_ini. Hehe.

"Halo, Kaito-senpai-jelek!" Len _nyengir_, "Ohayou, Miku-senpai!"

Kaito menyentil telinga Len sampai Len meng-aduh.

"Ohayou Len, ohayou Rin," balasku tersenyum.

"Ohayou," Rin membalas sapaanku singkat. Hm... Rin memang manis. Mata _aqua _-nya indah. Rambut kuningnya cantik. Sikapnya lembut dan malu-malu. Kira-kira begitulah penilaianku.

"Len-chan, ayo kita ke kelas... sebentar lagi bel berbunyi," Rin menarik tangan Len.

Len menoleh, "Oh, oke!"

"Tumben terburu-buru? Bel berbunyi 20 menit lagi, kan?" Kaito-kun melihat jam tangannya.

"Rin-chan mau ketemu pacar barunya, mungkin," Len tersenyum jahil ke Rin.

Aku menatap Rin, "Kau punya pacar, Rin?" tanyaku. Bukankah Rin masih menyukai Kaito-kun-_ku_?

Rin tidak menjawab, hanya menjewer telinga Len.

Sepeninggal Kagamine bersaudara itu, Kaito-kun tersenyum-senyum.

"Ada apa,sih?" tanya penasaran, "Kau sudah gila?"

"Kau harusnya ikut senang,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Rin-chii sudah punya pacar. Kau harusnya tenang dan senang karenanya, kan?" Kaito-kun tersenyum.

Ah! Aku baru menyadarinya. Kurasakan pipiku menghangat. MALUUUUU!

Kaito-kun tertawa pelan, "Kau lucu," katanya mengacak-acak rambutku sedangkan aku menutupi wajahku yang memerah.

* * *

><p>"Mikuo?" gumamku.<p>

Len mengangguk, "Pacar Rin-chan adalah aniki-nya Miku-senpai,"

"Rin? Dengan Nii-san?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Lagi-lagi Len mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku tidak rela membiarkan Rin-chan pacaran. Tapi setelah aku tau yang jadi pacarnya Rin-chan adalah Mikuo-senpai, aku tenang," Len tersenyum, "Setidaknya aku kenal baik siapa pacarnya Rin-chan,"

Aku masih tak percaya, "Terimakasih, kau boleh kembali ke kelas," aku tersenyum.

Len membalas senyumanku. Dia berlari meninggalkanku seraya melambaikan tangannya.

_ Mikuo-nii-san? Dengan Rin? Mustahil!_

* * *

><p>"MIKUO-NII-SAN!" panggilku keras saat pulang sekolah. Kaito-kun yang berada di sebelahku sampai menutup telinganya.<p>

Tidak ada sahutan. Dimana Nii-san? Harusnya dia sudah pulang sekarang. Nii-san tidak suka keluyuran sepulang sekolah. Dimana dia?

"Telpon saja," usul Kaito-kun.

Aku meraih handphoneku. Menelpon Nii-san.

Ah! Suara dering handphonenya terdengar. Berarti Nii-san dirumah. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyahutku? Apakah dia sedang tidur? Tidak, walaupun tidur, Nii-san pasti akan mendengar teriakanku itu.

"Ikuti arah suaranya," bisik Kaio-kun padaku. Aku mengangguk.

Ternyata suaranya dari arah gudang. Sedang apa Nii-san di gudang?

Aku membuka pintu gudang perlahan, "Nii-san?"

"KYAAAAAA!" jeritku. Ni-nii-san! "NII-SAAAAAN!"

Kaito-kun mencegahku untuk masuk. Aku menangis. Lalu sekilas kulihat sebuah saputangan. Tidak. Itu bukan milikku ataupun milik Nii-san. Itu milik...

Aku menatap mayat Nii-san yang berlumuran darah. Pisau di seluruh tubuhnya menusuk dengan ganas. Kelopak mawar berwarna kuning tersebar. Kutatap lagi saputangan itu. Aku ingat. Pandanganku mengabur. Saputangan itu milik RIN! Lalu seluruhnya menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p><strong>BERSAMBUNG<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bonus: Dialog Gaje<em>

Saffa: GYAAA! Sadis gila QAQ

M-Chii: Biasa aja, kok. Lebe deh -_-

Saffa: Tanya deh sama readers!

M-Chii: Tanya sendiri sok =3=

Saffa: Ngomong-ngomong pelakunya beneran Rin?

M-Chii: Tunggu kelanjutan kisahnyaa~

Saffa: Lama, deh -,-

M-Chii: *nyengir*

Saffa: Tuh kan bener -_- niat banget sih *sweatdrop*

M-Chii: Eh ngomong-ngomong aku minjem pisomu, ya! *mengalihkan pembicaraan secara lihai*

Saffa: Buat apa? *merinding*

M-Chii: Buat bunuh...

Saffa: GYAAAA!*lagi* JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! *kabur*

M-Chii: Dih? Siapa juga yang mau bunuh dia? Wong mau nyembelih ayam, juga~ *bersiul*

Saffa: Minta repiunya, MINNA! QAQ Jangan pedulikan dialog gajenya! *teriak sambil lari-lari*


End file.
